


Gifts

by Christykia



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Gifts, Romantic Fluff, Supercorp hugs, supercorp fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christykia/pseuds/Christykia
Summary: Lena is used to receiving pricy but miningless gifts from people who want to impress her or bribe her. When Kara comes into her life and starts giving her stuff, Lena doesn't know what's happening. It's new, and it feels nice. But what do these gifts mean to Lena?
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Supercorp - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 430





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic posted here.  
> It's also the first one I've completed in English (English is my second language).  
> See more notes at the end.

Lena is used to receiving expensive gifts from people. Flowers, meals, designer dresses, accessories and what have you. But none of these expensive gifts actually matter. People never think of her when buying them, they only want to impress her with their money. Or persuade her to do something for them. 

This is why, the first time Kara comes to her office with donuts Lena doesn't understand what's happening. Well she does, but she can't really comprehend the concept of someone just being nice for the sake of being nice. 

Lena is even more confused the first time Kara hands her a small envelope, and tells her she found this beautiful paper and thought of her (because Lena likes beautiful writing papers and handwritten letters) so she wrote her a short letter.

Lena is practically shaking when she takes it. It's not Christmas, not her birthday either and it's not even a special occasion and Kara just gifted her something.

To Lena's surprise, but renewed pleasure, Kara keeps doing that. Aside from the insane amounts of food she brings Lena every time she comes at her office, Kara always finds something new to give Lena. A card she made herself, a pen (and a lot of stationary), origami with sticky notes, a few stickers...Lena's heart fills with warmth and love with every small gift. She knows Kara put some thought into every gift, and Lena treasures them all. Even the silly ones she would never admit she owns (like her prune pen that ends with a fluffy ball). 

Next thing she knows, she's buying Catco as a favor to her best friend. Just so she can feel they're even gift wise. And give Kara the same kind of warm feeling she gives her.

Kara throws her off balance with the planner for her first day as the new boss of Catco. The gift is so thoughtful Lena wants to cry. Or kiss Kara. She seriously considers kissing her because she can't think of anything else to thank Kara properly.

When Kara gifts her a small aloe vera and a box of her favorite tea the day she visits her in her new apartment, Lena has to make huge efforts to not just throw herself on Kara and kiss her senseless.

She has to use that same self control when on their way back from Kaznia, Kara makes her a small sculpture out of a paper clip.

Lena's heart breaks when she finds out Kara is Supergirl.

While they're apart Lena's angry, and hurt but most of all she misses her friend. She misses the small attentions and gifts, her presence and her warmth.

Sometimes she wants to throw Kara's gifts away. They remind her too much of Kara and it's too painful.

After one year apart, Kara and her finally make up. The reconstruction process is fast in some aspects and slow in some others. For instance they rarely touch anymore. A brush of a hand, a holding of pinkies is the most Lena gets. Although she understands and respects Kara's reluctance to go back to their old ways, it hurts bad. Especially when Lena craves hugs and cuddles.

When Kara finally goes back to Lena's apartment for a movie night and sees the grown aloe vera she gave Lena years ago, in the bathroom next to the mirror, there's a shift. It takes Lena half the night to recover from the warmest hugs in her life. She thought Kara couldn't come up with warmer ways to hug her and clearly she was wrong.

After that, Lena is thriving with every new hug. Or hand around her shoulders. Lena doesn't know how to respond when after she initiates a hug, she gets a kiss on the cheek. A smile is all she can manage. But Kara seems as happy as she would be if Lena had given her a present, so Lena is happy too.

There are more movie nights. More cuddles, more hugs, and sometimes if the atmosphere allows, more kisses on the cheeks.

There are also more borrowing clothes from one another. Comfy clothes at first, then cocktail dresses and shoes on occasions. 

One day, while Lena is putting the finishing touches to her make up, she tells Kara to take the shoe box on the top shelf of her dressing. Said top shelf is very high and Kara hovers up to grab the box. As her head is almost touching the ceiling she notices some kind of chest at the back of the shelf.

Lena almost pokes her eye with her mascara when she hears a loud gasp in her bedroom. She storms back in and finds Kara sitting on the bed, holding something Lena refers to as her heart, in her hands.

Kara's found her treasure. She's found the wooden chest in which Lena has carefully stored all the gifts Kara ever gave her. Specific items have their own compartments.

Kara meets Lena's eyes.

"You kept every single thing I ever gave you!" She tells Lena with tears in her eyes. "Everything is there! From the silly pens and stickers to the origamis I made at your office when I was bored."

"These are my most treasured possessions, the only real gifts anyone ever gave me. I couldn't throw them away even when I was furious. They all reminded me of you, and throwing them felt like throwing what was left of my heart."

They never make it to the gala they were supposed to attend.

Lena discovers a new kind of warmth when Kara presses her lips to hers.

The next morning, she discovers she really likes to wake up cuddled in Kara's arms.

Kara keeps giving her small gifts. Lena has to make a new chest to fit the new ones. She treasures all the presents.

But not as much as she treasures the one Kara gives her about a year later. Although it came in a small chest-like box, Lena doesn't put it in the chest with the others. She proudly wears it around her finger on her left hand. Kara wears a matching one in meaning, on her right hand.

Wedding rings are worn like this on Krypton.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought!  
> My tumblr for supergirl content is [theredcapeofk](https://theredcapeofk.tumblr.com/)  
> Christykia, is my original name on tumblr. I still use it on my art (supergirl art or other)


End file.
